


Rough

by Smut_lover13



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_lover13/pseuds/Smut_lover13
Summary: Papa loves when Omega is like this.





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY  
> FORGIVE ME

The unholy pope let out a gag as he choked around the large cock in his mouth, tears building up in his eyes as his throat was mercilessly fucked by the large ghoul.

"Do you like that? Do you like it when I fuck your throat, hm? Do you like it when I make you choke on my dick?" The pope only let out a muffled moan at the dirty talk, his own leaking and neglected cock bobbing before him, almost begging to be touched. Omega painfully ripped the smaller male off of his cock, tears rolling down the singer's face as he coughed and took in as much air as his lungs would allow.

"I asked you a question you good for nothing whore. I expect a fucking answer." Papa let out a whine of pleasure as his cock twitched at the ghoul's humiliating words before he answered.

"I love it when you choke me with your huge cock, sir. I love it when you fuck my throat," Papa almost whimpered in embarrassment at how desperate he sounded, but he could only imagine what he looked like right now. Spit rolling down his chin as a heavy blush layered his cheeks and ears, his eyes clouded with pure lust. This time he did whimper.

He slowly reached for his own cock, letting out a soft sigh as his hands moved teasingly along the slit as he looked to Omega with lust filled eyes. "Please, be rough with me, please please?"

"Fucking whore," Omega muttered before shoving the smaller male back onto his cock, savoring the pained gag that came from said man.

"You want me to be rough with you? Then fine, I'll be rough." Omega showed no mercy as he pounded Papa's throat, bending over some so that all of his cock would slide down his throat. Omega gripped the back of the singer's head and shoved him even closer, burying his face into the hair that curled around the base of his cock.

The pope moaned out in pain and pleasure as the cock invaded his mouth, pushing ever deeper into his throat. He had tried to relax his throat so he wouldn't choke, but he found that he somehow craved the pain it had brought him. Papa stroked his own cock deliciously fast, his muffled mewls increasing in pitch as Omega's fingers yanked at the strands of his hair.

"Ah, fuck! I'm gonna cum down your throat, and you better swallow all of it, you hear me?" Omega thrusted especially hard as he spoke, making the pope gag even harder than before. Omega's thrusts grew in speed and force as he neared his high, his soft grunts turning into low groans as Papa's throat contracted around him.

"Fuck, fuck! You're so good, gonna make me cum!" Papa moaned at the praise that spilled from Omega's mouth and he sucked harder at his cock, his own orgasm rapidly approaching.

"Shit, I'm close, I'm close. Fuck, fuck you're so good, baby, so good for me. I'm gonna cum, fuck fuck!" Omega groaned out in pleasure as his orgasm smashed into him like a brick wall, his nerves searing as he came hard down Papa's throat. Papa whimpered as Omega's cum burned his throat, but nevertheless he greedily swallowed all that Omega gave him. He continued to suck as his own orgasm washed over him, his groans making Omega whimper at the stimulation. Papa let Omega's cock slip out of his mouth with a 'pop' and stood on shaky knees to lock lips with his lover.

"I'm sorry for being so rough, love." Omega lightly kissed at Papa's jaw before he locked their lips once more. "It's alright. You know I like it rough."

 


End file.
